


Goodbye, Sweetie

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Based on real event, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:Walking home, you witness a horrible loss of life.-- I know I should be writing ch. 2 of pt. 6  but last night I saw a kitten lose his life at a traffic intersection and I needed to just…write something. The events in the beginning of the story were what happened. Please heed the tags.-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Goodbye, Sweetie

The summer evening air was hot and humid. The sun had long disappeared over the horizon and you had planned to take a quick stroll after work before heading home to your boys. Unfortunately, your plans came to a screeching halt as a young calico cat around 1 year old darted past you into an intersection.

“NO!!” You screamed as the light turned green.

The furry little cat froze on his journey across the street, sharp ears picking up on the sound of engines rumbling to life. The first car, a taxi, had clearly seen the cat trying to cross. It slowed and luckily the critter crouched down, safely hiding under the vehicle as it passed.

Unfortunately, as soon as the taxi passed, the cat tried to run.

“NO, STOP!!” You cried in horror as you saw the cat get clipped by the hind wheel of the second car.

He flopped onto the pavement unmoving as the next car came along.

Suddenly, the small body began moving. It bounced around uncontrollably like a puppet on strings, even clearing the top of the cars. People at the intersection were all stunned, watching in shock as car after car swerved, trying to avoid the cat who wouldn’t stop bouncing.

You tried to run towards him, but the heavy traffic kept you trapped at the corner. Eyes wide and whispering, “No, no, oh god, please, stop” you silently begged for the traffic lights to change.

Finally, after what felt like ages, the cat stopped moving. He fell in the middle of the street and you saw him take one last gasping breath.

More vehicles came, not knowing he was there and you cringed watching them run over the small body.

Tears gathered in your eyes as you glared at the traffic lights.

‘ _CHANGE GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!!_ ’ You screamed silently, angry and frustrated, wanting to hate someone or something, ‘ _WHY IS THIS TRAFFIC LIGHT TAKING SO MOTHERFUCKING LONG?????????_ ’

When the lights finally changed, you ran to the cat. His skull had been crushed, deformed, blood stained his tri-coloured coat. His tongue was out, one eye out of the socket, and you swallowed hard trying not to break down as you gently picked up the limp body. There was no breath, perhaps a mercy that he was no longer in pain, and you cradled him to your chest as you raced back to the sidewalk.

Shielding his face from passersby, you hurriedly walked toward your apartment. Thankfully it was dark and no one paid much attention to the body in your arms or the fact that blood was dripping down your arms, coating your hands. The tears wouldn’t stop as you whispered, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’, over and over, hoping, wishing that the kitty would hear you.

In the humid and hot air, the smell of blood and flesh was thick and you could smell it, the scent suffocating. You didn’t know what you were going to do but surely leaving the body in the middle of the road was not an option. The boys will help, you hoped, they’ll know what to do.

\------------------

Rafael and Daveed stared at you as you stood in the doorway, cheeks wet with tears, eyes red, sweaty all over, and most importantly, holding the body of a dead cat in your arms. They gaped uncomprehendingly, looking you over as you sobbed, hugging the small creature closer.

“I tried!!” You cried, “But the stupid, stupid, goddamn cars wouldn’t STOP!”

Daveed recovered first and he quickly ran over, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and trying to see the cat. You stubbornly hid the deformed face with your hand, feeling angry.

“We were all just STANDING there, just WATCHING this helpless cat get run over!!! Like, half a dozen of us, all too fucking scared to go and help!!!!” You screamed.

Rafael came over too, hugging you to his chest.

“Oh, god…Y/N, I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he gave Daveed a helpless look.

“You did what you could, Y/N, I’m sure you did,” the older man comforted even as you shook your head.

“No, I didn’t! I should have gone to him! I should have stopped those shitty, goddamn cars!!” You wailed.

“Shhh…shh…love, that’s too dangerous, your safety’s important too,” Daveed tried.

“But what about the cat?!” You retaliated, “If it had been a kid people would’ve gone over! No one would think it’s stupid to help a kid, but a cat, oh goodness, NOOoooOOOooo, because a cat’s life isn’t worth it!” You sniped sarcastically.

Daveed and Rafael looked at each other over your head, sighing quietly. In this mood you were inconsolable.

“He must have been so terrified, and in pain, not knowing what was happening,” you sobbed, looking down at the body in your arms.

One of his little paws was laid against your chest and if it weren’t for all the blood you could almost believe he was just sleeping. His fragile body was slumped against you and you couldn’t believe just a short time ago this had been a peppy little kitty strutting along.

“I could have saved him, I could have done something, he didn’t have to die,” you whimpered as you finally broke down in tears.

The two men stayed quiet, arms wrapped around you and hugging you tightly so you could cry. You turned your head and buried your face against Daveed’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably. You couldn’t breathe, the tears wouldn’t stop, the body in your arms was still warm and the fresh smell of blood seemed to sink into you. If you had gotten there just a bit sooner, just a little quicker, even if you had been beside the poor kitty in his last moments, at least you could have let him know that someone cared. Instead all you could hope for was that he will see from the other side of the rainbow bridge which he had to cross in such agony and terror.

Everyone was quiet aside from your crying until the tears finally stopped. You were drained, the emotions from earlier seeped out of you leaving just sadness. Gently, Rafael petted the top of the cat’s head, biting his lip at the blood that was everywhere.

“We can give him a good burial, ok baby girl? Let him rest somewhere nice,” he suggested.

You nodded, knowing that was all you could do at this point.

Daveed went to the bathroom and grabbed a large towel. You carefully wrapped the small body in it then placed the precious bundle in a box which Rafael found. Not holding the body anymore, you could see that your arms had **[blotches of blood](https://s25.postimg.org/5p18m7nof/2.jpg)** all over. One palm was **[completely coated](https://s25.postimg.org/nqfs69sbj/1.jpg)** in dark red, the liquid now dried.

“Let’s go take a shower, love, get you cleaned up and then we can bury the kitty,” Daveed gently coaxed.

You were too exhausted to do anything but agree and you let him guide you into the bathroom while Rafael went to find some shovels and tools to help with the burial.

Washing the blood away was easy, the hot water rained down and soon you were clean. Daveed kept you close, helping you to wash your hair and body. You cried some more, hiding the tears in the shower water although the man clearly knew anyway and cradled you gently whenever the sobbing began again. He rubbed your back and let you take your time, pressing kisses to your cheeks and forehead, whispering comforting words and giving you something to hold on to.

\-------------------  
Rafael had managed to find two shovels by the time you and Daveed finished your shower. You got dressed quietly and the three of you headed out, walking to a nearby river that was far from the noisy streets. There was a footpath along the water, but aside from some bird watchers or joggers in the early hours, the area was rather quiet. Rafael used the flashlight on his phone and managed to find a small bush with some flowers that were still in bloom. The dark pink blossoms were beautiful and you smiled a little, hugging the box with the kitty’s body inside tightly.

“Here,” you whispered, “Here is good. The flowers are pretty.”

The two men nodded and began to dig. You looked around and sighed, wanting to cry more but too tired to.

“This is a nice place,” you said to the small box, “No one’s going to bother you here. And…and if there’s an afterlife, if you’re a kitty again, come and find me ok? I’ll give you a good home,” you promised.

As Daveed and Rafael finished up, you knelt down and dug the last little bit with your hands, the soil damp under the surface. Carefully, you lowered the box down and then stopped, looking at it a little longer.

“Goodbye, sweetie,” you breathed.

The three of you used your hands to cover up the box, piling the soil back into the little hole. Tears welled up in your eyes once more as you worked, remembering the face of the kitty as he had walked past you earlier at the intersection.

 

Life is fragile, so easily lost. Every life is precious, be it humans or critters. Every life should be treasured, and even if we can’t save them all, we should at least try to help the ones who cross our paths.

 

* * *

 

**END**

I have 3 cats of my own at home and I cried all night after this happened, hugging them (to their bewilderment). I regret not having done more to help the kitty, although at the time I honestly didn't know what to do with the cars coming non-stop.

The whole thing couldn't have been more than 1-2 minutes but that was all it took for this little dear to lose his life. I hope he rests in peace under the flowers by the river.


End file.
